RTW Memes
But this is a page listing the RTW Memes and what they each mean. ULTIMATE EVIL Information: It's origins are from multple sites. Members of this meme include, Disney, Justin Bieber, 4Kids, Caramelldansen, the Nyan Cat, and Hannah Montana Example Use User 1: If you don't shut up, I'll play Caramelldansen. User 2: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU User 1: O_O User 1: Dude, WHY????????????????????????????????? Snip Information: Originates from a conversation AOH had with a random BD user. This meme uses "Snip" in place of phrases. It's main replacement is "Shut Up", but can be used if most situations. Example Use User 1: What is wrong with you dude? User 2: I could ask the same about you. User 1: SNIP. User 2: YOU SNIP! Misspelling "Fail" Information: Originates from a mistyped "Fail", done by User:TwinStar on the IRC which somehow became a meme. Sooner or later, many typos were made. Example Use User 1: Forgot to log in ... User 2: FSIL!! S-Z Information Originates from a random IRC conversation between Bendo and AOH. The "S=Z" meme is used to replace "S" with "Z". Example Use User: FZIL!! You have angered the hydra Information: Originates from the time Bendo started liking hydra-type Bakugan (Mostly Phosphos). This meme is used to threaten another user after they did something to upset the first user. Note that this meme does not work on some users. Example Use User 1: (Kicks User 2 off the IRC for no reason) User 2: (Gets back on) What was that for?! User 1: It was an accident! User 2: YOU HAVE ANGERED THE HYDRA! A-S Information: Started by D-Alpha on the IRC, just as a typo(the 'A' and 'S' keys are next to each other). Example Use User: I hss s Lsser... Y --> Ie Information: Started by D-Alpha and Winx on the IRC, replacing the y's with ie's. The reason is that they sound identical. User 1: ENGRISH! User 2: Funnie. Duh Shineh Rok. Information: Started on BD after Littleseed and Bendo found out AOH's love for shiny rocks. It is used to get AOH's attention. It also works for Queenie, because rocks and shiny things attract her attention. Example Use AOH: (talking randomly about something different) User: (pulls out a shiny rock) Hey, AOH! AOH: O_O" DUH SHINEH ROK! GIMMEH! Misspelling Information: Started by Bendo on the IRC, misspelling things to sound like they are pronounced when he was "mad". Example Use User: I WIN! Bendo: EYE EEZ MAD NAUW. Ripping off Information: DA ripping off Bendo. Letter substitution Information: Started by Bendo on the IRC. This meme is used to annoy another user into finally saying "STOP!". Originally it was done just to be joking around, until it became a tool of annoyance. This meme is also a loophole through spamming, as it is not exactly the same thing said over and over. This meme can also expand the number of letters in a word as long as you only change it one letter at a time. This can also be a game, where users take turns making a word into another word following the same rules. Example Use Bendo: CATS. User: ... Bendo: KATS. User: ?! Bendo: KATZ. User: STOP! Bendo: :D NUE WURD! Information: Started by a group of Users on the IRC. When someone misspells a word, someone shouts out: "NUE WURD! :D". Example Use User 1: BEB. User 1: Uh, I mean, BRB. User 2: BEB! NUE WURD! :D User 1: LOL. Dalpha Information: Started by FSB on the IRC. He was greeting everyone on there and forgot to add the "-" in Alpha's username. Example Use FSB: Hey Dalpha Bendo: Dalpha, LOL. D-Alpha: LOL DarkusMaster: DALPHA. Random acronyms Information: Started by Winx On the IRC. When someone says something you use a random acronym.. Example Use User: TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winx: SR! User: ? Winx: SR!=Super Random! User: ... Dised Started as a random sentence User:Kyleronco said on the IRC. It is a misspelling of "dissed". Example use Kyleronco: Somebody dised my friend on Facebook and now I'm getting revenge in real life. DarkusAlpha: Dised? Winx: DISED? NEW WORD!﻿ But, 'X' is dead. Started by TwinStar on IRC. It's used to tick people off. Example Use TwinStar: But, Kazarina's dead. DarkusMaster: TS... TwinStar: But, TS is dead. Adding -Noid Started by TS on IRC. It can be used on Bakugan, and names. Example Use TwinStar: Scaboidonoid. DarkusMaster: Scaboidonoid! TwinStar: Venexonid. Toast/Toest/Shineh Toest Started one night when AOH got hungry and mentioned toast. Example Use User 1: Man, I am kinda hungry. User 2: Get some toast. User 1: TOEST?! User 3: I GOT DUH SHINEH TOEST! The Drifting Tristers Started by DM on IRC with his future Combat Infinity Trister. Tristers are portrayed as drifters that take no damage during battle, but just continue floating. Example Use C. Trister: (floating) Kapwing! Started by Bendo after he got mad at D-Alpha during an RP fight. Bendo invented Kapwing, which is an indestructible shield that reverses every opponent's attack. Only Bendo can use this meme. Example Use User: (Attacks Bendo with a hammer) Bendo: KAPWING! User: (Hit in the head by own hammer) Owww... Bendo: >=] ಠ_ಠ Just a Me Gusta face in a Eastern Emoticon style. NYAN Touch Started by a group of users on the IRC when Littleseed revealed how much she likes the Nyan Cat. If a User becomes infected with the Nyan disease, they must spam "NYAN NYAN NYAN!!!". Example Use User: Uh oh... I got... User 2 : O_O NO! User: NYAN NYAN NYAN!!! User 2 AH!!! NOOOOO!!!! (Runs like he!!) 'X' B*tch Slap Started by DM and Masters when they had a fight over who got a code for the Wiki's tournament. They began hitting each other with books, and saying (insertwordtodowithbookhere) B*TCH SLAP. Example Use User: I call that code! User 2: (Smacks User with a math book) GEOMETRIC B*TCH SLAP! ﻿ Bada** Cricket Started by Bendo when he had a fight with a cricket who had a ton of explosives. The Bada** Cricket name was made by AOH. The cricket is a ninja, and all that crap as well. Example Use Bendo: D*MN CRICKETS! Cricket: (chirping) Bendo: SHUT UP! Cricket: (pulls out nunchucks) NOT TODAY. Bendo: O_O semaN drawkcaB(Backward Names) Founded by D-Alpha on the IRC, when he got bored and started to change his name to "xniW", and then copied DM's name, backwards. Then DM changed his to ModernLuigi, backwards. Example Use /nick retsaMsukraD 19:37 D-Alpha has changed nick to retsaMsukraD /kick 'X' Started by Bendo on the IRC when people were breaking his combos. He began to put a space, then /kick insertnamehere insertmessagehere. It is used to threaten users who get on your nerves. Example Use Bendo: =D Bendo: =O Bendo: =S User: C-C-C-C-COMBO BROKEN! Bendo: /kick User O RLY. User: ... 'X' Free Started by Winx when he downloaded an app on his iPod called "Text Free". Then, Abce2 helped out by putting random words in followed by free. Example Use User 1: Fan free. User 2: Box free.